


Jaden Smith

by onpedestal123



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaden, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpedestal123/pseuds/onpedestal123
Summary: A quick oneshot between you and Jaden Smith





	Jaden Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This work in no way actually represents the actual star.

Jaden’s will began to erode away as your hands caressed his toned body. His hands left no detail of Jaden’s body unexplored. You reached under his tank top and played with Jaden’s nipples, and squeezed Jaden’s pecs. At the same time, begin to make out with Jaden, and the more you played with Jaden’s nipples, the more Jaden would moan into his kiss. You then begin to kiss down Jaden’s neck, definitely leaving marks that would be there the next day, and begin to take off Jaden’s tank. You lift the thin white shirt over his shoulders so it finally reveals Jaden’s toned, tanned body to the world. Jaden was still quite skinny, but it was clear that he worked out. His shoulders were just broad enough, his biceps weren’t large but definitely defined, and he had a perfect six pack which flexed as he panted from his lusted breaths, with a treasure trail that lead from his V-line nto his boxers.

You travel to Jaden’s musky pits, and take a deep breath, savouring the teenage smell of the horny star. From there, you lick down Jaden’s pecs to his nipples, and when you use your tongue to tease them, Jaden moans, hard, and his hips began to buck into your own hardening manhood. You eventually get down on your knees, and unzip the fly of Jaden’s jeans and pull them down, leaving Jaden in nothing but his boxer briefs, and the tank top over behind his shoulders. You then begin to play with the hard bugle in the Calvins, stroking Jaden’s hard teen-hood, licking it through the cloth material, and rubbing his cheek against the hip, noticing that it was wet with pre-cum.

Not wanting to torture the darker teen for any longer, you use your teeth to slowly lower Jaden’s boxers, and is greeted by his manhood. Jaden wasn’t the biggest, but boy was he hung. His cock was nice and dark - darker than the deep brown of his body, and his dick was cut, with veins running from the base to the mushroom tip, and a sagging ballsack which held two low-hanging orbs.

“Damn Jaden, thats a nice cock” you say in awe, “How big are you?”  
“Seven i-inches “ replied Jaden, in laboured breaths, and you laugh, “I’m eight… want me to show you?”

That question fell on deaf ears, as you soon join Jaden in the nude, comparing both of their cocks. You are definitely larger than Jaden, Jaden’s body was only sparsely hairy, which made him the ideal twink type you think to himself. That turned him on even more, along with Jaden’s continued submissive instincts. You only get a shrug in response from Jaden, who wraps his arm around you and begin to make out with him again, this time both of them nude, and stroking your dicks together.

They wanted to take things even further, so you push Jaden down on the bed, and start wrap your tongue around Jaden’s hard, drooling cock. Jaden moans as his best friend slowly sucked him, his hands grabbing bunches of sheets, and he thrusted his manhood into his friends mouth, adding to his pleasure.Lusty hands explored Jaden’s pleasure spots, his nipples, his abs, and his muscular arms.

You then flip Jaden over, and spread his legs, exposing his muscular back barely covered by the tank top. From this angle, he see how Jaden’s sack hung low, and his hard cock still stood at attention, leaking precum. You then slowly begin to sink his cock into Jaden’s hole.

“Ughhh-f-fuckkkk….” moaned Jaden in pure lust as his virginity was taken by his older friend. He moaned into a pillow in a mix of pain and pleasure, as you fuck him slowly from behind. He couldn’t resist it, lost in a haze of lust, he began to stroke his own cock from underneath him, and also played with his on chocolate coloured body, his flexing, sweaty abs, with splotches of precum covering each muscle, due to your fucking causing his own dick to continuously slap his abs.

The room filled with the heavy stench of sex and teenage musk as you fuck Jaden from behind. The steady slap-slap-slap sound of flesh hitting flesh - in this case your hips pounding into Jaden’s muscular back, and your balls slapping together. You fuck Jaden slowly, and find his prostate, causing Jaden to scream out submissively, and causing his dick to leak precum onto the sheets of his bed. After finding his sweet spot, you flip Jaden back over again, this time so he’s on his back. You continue to fuck him slow and and labouringly, causing him to moan every time you hit his prostate. You also slap his hands away from his own cock, and begin to stroke him yourself, as you look at the teen star that you’re fucking. 

Jaden’s eyes are rolled up in pure pleasure, his arms lying limp above his head, his toned body on full display with nothing but that white tank top over his head and is glistening with sweat, and his toned biceps lying uselessly to the side, displaying light dusting of armpit hair, his smooth and round pecs and dark nipples moving up and down in rhythm to your thrusts into his hole. His abs are also heaving with every lustful breath he takes, flexing and relaxing - showing their definition with every laboured, pleasurable breath he takes. Your hand is wrapped around his cut manhood, which has drooled precum all over his six-pack, mixing with the sweat, and leaking along the contours of his toned stomach, and down his sides or down his V-line, mixing with his sparse dusting of pubes.

“F-fuckk I’m gonna cum soon!!” moaned Jaden as you continue to stroke him off. Your hand strokes Jaden’s manhood as labouringly as you have been fucking him. Your thumb is teasing the mushroom head of his cock, and you sense that Jaden is cumming right before you see it. Jaden begins to thrust his hips and penis into your hand, trying to get you to milk him of his cum, before he finally gives into his carnal desires and cums.

“AHHH.. FUCK! AHH… AH… FUCKK…” moans Jaden as he reaches his climax and begins to orgasm. His seed begins to jet out of his cock and the first streams hit his pecs, the white of his semen contrasting oh so sexily with his dark skin. With every spurt of his seed, Jaden moans and bucks his dick into your hand, and sprays more cum onto his body. When he finishes cumming, he sent 5 streams of cum onto his pecs, his abs, and covered both your hand and his dick and pubes with his essence.

About this time you think its time to finish off this teen star, so you also begin to thrust harder into Jaden. Spent, Jaden is cannot resist as you fully reach your climax in him, and begin to cum in his hole. You send your seed deep into Jaden’s innards, claiming his ass for your own, then pull out and straddle his spent, limp body, finishing your load by sending one last spurt of seed onto Jaden’s face.

Jaden, who is lost in pure pleasure, licks up that cum, and strokes his softening penis, smearing his own cum over his abs and pecs, so that his whole body glistens with cum.

“thanks, I needed that…” he moans, as he falls alseep.


End file.
